Harry and Mione's Horcrux Hunt
by Hippogriffgirl42
Summary: Basically what I think is going to happen in book seven Harry and Mione go on a quest to discover the Horcruxes, and maybe romance! A mustread for Ginnyhaters.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty minutes after eating some of Mrs. Weasleys finest chili dogs Harry Potter felt like his insides were filled with molten hot lead.

Harry didn't like Chili dogs but Molly Weasley had stood above him as he'd eaten them, and 'encouraged' him to have fourths and fifths. Harry had been too polite to refuse and admit that he thought Molly's chili dogs were the foulest thing he'd ever tasted. That woman was always mothering him, Harry thought, always breathing down the back of his neck. She wouldn't let him stand up on his own two feet.

Ginny had refused to eat any of the chili dogs. She had stat there glaring at Harry with a furious expression on her face. She had been behaving in an angry and immature way with Harry all holiday, since he had dumped her to protect her from Voldemort.

Harry's bowls heaved in protest and he jogged away from Bill and Fleur's wedding to find the outhouse. When he got there there was a massive line of ugly red haired people waiting to use it. Harry supposed these must be the Weasley clan. Harry really needed to go. He couldn't wait any longer, his bowels were straining, so he looked around for another outhouse. There was another one in a distant field about half a mile away he ran to it.

After Harry had finished ridding himself of the yucky chili dogs which took twenty minutes he left the stinky outhouse and went back outside to look to where Bill and Fleur's wedding was in progress. He saw that there was black smoke rising from the field and the whole area looked like it had been hit by a nuclere bomb.

"Oh no," Harry cried, grabbing his wand and running towards the field. "What if someone was hurt?"

Harry rushed up to the field and a stench of burnt Weasley hit him full in the nostril. He could see charred bodies with red hair everywhere.

"Harry!" a voice cried "Harry!"

It was Hermione. Harry felt tears of joy pricking in his eyes to see her alive and well. They rushed up to each other and hugged madly.

"Mione you're OK! What happened here?" Harry asked.

"OH Harry," Hermione said and there were tears in her eyes. "It was terrible there was a huge explosion and a fireball and it looks like nearly everyone is dead! I think the Death Eaters and Voldemort were behind it!"

"Oh no Mione are we the only surviors?" Harry asked, shocked.

Hermione said tearfully "Minerva is still alive and Hagrid and the people for the Ministry but all the Weasleys are gone, even Ron and Ginny."

"Oh no that is terrible," Harry said sadly. They walked away from the disaster site with there heads hanging in sadness. Minerva ran up to them and she said "Harry thank the goddess you're OK!" and she started hugging Harry and Mione very tight and suddenly Harry felt safe and protected with Mione's soft chocolate hair warmly brushing his face. He felt a rush of love towards Mione but he didn't know what to make of it he thought _I guess it's probably platonic cos Hermione is like a sister to me_.

Later when things were being cleared up and there was an investigation and Rita Skeeter was talking photos of the charred Weasley bodies something disturbing was found.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I have good news and bad news"

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Harry it looks like Ginny didn't die in the explosion!"

"Wow Mione that is good news!"

"But wait," Mione said. "There's more. Ginny's coat was found lying on the ground and there were vials of love potion inside it!"

"OMIGOD what does that mean!" Harry asked.

"We think she was dosing you with love potion throughout last year Harry," Hermione said with a very serious expression. "And that's not the worst."

"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN THAT? HOW COULD SHE? HOW COULD SHE TAKE ADNDVANTAGE OF MY FEELINGS BY GIVING ME LOVE POTION?" Harry shouted going into caps lock mode.

"It looks like she's been giving it to me and Ron too," Hermione said sadly. "I wondered why I felt those feeling when I saw Ron kissing Lavender Brown and I guess it's because Ginny gave me love potion!"

"But why would she do that?" Harry asked feeling very confused.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, "But at least we are free from the potions influence now!"

"Come on Mione!" Harry shouted! "Let's go on a quest to find the evil death eaters who did this and give them some justice!"

"Yes, lets!" said Mione. "And we can find the Horcruxes on the way."

Mione's chocolate eyes shone with tears in the sun and Harry gently took her hand. They walked off together.


	2. Chapter 2

Mione and Harry walked for miles through a sunlit wood, past bluebell blossoms and bright daffodils. They passed a bubbling brook and there were birds singing in the air and chipmunks scuttling on the ground. There was a sweet smell of perfume in the air. In spite of the horrors they had faced they could not help but feel there was a sense of happiness and somehow a new beginning…

Harry looked at Mione and found that same strange new feeling needling him. He ignored it.

"Where do you think we shall find the first Horcrux Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh golly it was so hard to get the first one," Mione said, her chocolate eyes shimmering. "I was so scared for you Harry! But you were brave, unlike Ron, who ran away when the Inferi came!"

"I was just doing what I had to Mione. There's only three Horcruxes left to destroy now." Harry was talking about how before the wedding, he Ron and Mione had destroyed some of the Horcruxes with the help of Regulus Black's clues from beyond the grave. Ron had been very cowardly.

"I think we shall find the first one in the abandoned mine Mione the one next to the Riddle House!"

"Good idea, Harry!" Mione said, smiling lovingly at him. "And we can find the Death Eaters and avenge the Weasleys too!"

"You know Mione, somehow I can't bring myself to feel very bad about the deaths of the Weasel Clan."

"Me neither Harry, at first I thought I was in shock but now I realize you're right."

"Ron was acting very oddly lately."

"Must have been the love potion. But I must tell you a story Harry."

"I love listening to you Hermione."

"Do you remember when I set the canaries on Ron? Well you see there was a reason for that. It wasn't just a random jealous attack. The night before Ron had shouted at me and called me a scarlet woman because I'd kissed Krum. He'd said I was a filthy tramp and then he spat in my face."

Tears shone in Mione's deep, soulful chocolate eyes. "That's why I put the canaries on him! To show him no one messes with Hermione Jane Minerva Sophia Granger!"

Hermione made a little girl-power gesture in the air.

Harry nodded forcefully. "You should have told me Mione! I'd have beat him up for you! I never realized he was such a nasty person!"

"Harry I feel bad for saying this but I don't feel that bad he's gone. When he was alive I felt like I was in a thrall to him and I kept coming back for more not matter how badly he treated me and no matter how much he insulted my beliefs!"

Harry shuddered despite the beautiful day.

"How horrible!" he said. "I guess that's what obsessive love feels like. I should know! When I was with Ginny all I wanted to do was kiss her all the time! We never talked to each other! We were worse than Ron and Lavender really."

"It was the love potion Harry." Mione gently reminded him, a gentle feminine wisdom shining out of her wise chocolate gaze.

"I know, I know," Harry said, shaking his head ruefully.

They walked on, treading carefully through the daisies as a squirrel scampered around Mione's feet.

"Still, the only one of that bunch I truly feel bad for is Fleur."

"I know," Mione said. "It was so mean how Ginny kept insulting her and stuff."

"I hate Ginny," whispered Harry darkly.

"Fleur didn't belong in the Weasel Clan," Mione said. "No wonder her Veela relatives disowned her and refused to go to the ceremony."

"They probably didn't want Ron ogling at them." Harry sneered.

Hermione spat.

"So it's settled then?" she asked, her cinnamon curls gently swinging. "Neither of us feel that bad about the Weasels."

"No." Harry said full of bravery and goodness. "But we still must avenge their deaths. No one deserves to die like that. Not even Molly with her foul 'chili dogs!' Ewww!"

"We will still avenge their deaths!" Mione said.

Suddenly there was a crackling and crashing through the bushes. A figure stumbled out. Harry and Mione turned in shock.

"It's Bellatrix!" Mione squealed.

Harry pulled out his wand but the lady Death Eater put up her hands.

"Wait!" she cried. "Let's have a truce!"

Harry turned to Mione, his trusted voice of wisdom.

"What should we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's long, beautiful black hair was tangled and her face was streaked with tears. Though Harry hated her he couldn't help momentarily feel sorry for her. The desolation in her face reminded him of how he'd felt when he'd found out he'd been under a love potion.

"Oh, Harry look!" Hermione said tearfully. "Can't you see she's been betrayed by her true love!"

"It's true!" Bella cried. "I've left the Death Eaters! I want to help you fight Voldemort now!"

"How do we know we can trust you!" Harry shouted, his leaf-colored eyes shining majestically. Then he looked into her shining onyx eyes and realized that her heart was broken. Still he thought it would be foolish to let his guard down completely.

"Hand me your want and then we will talk!" he said. Bellatrix handed it over and then burst into tears. Mione patted her consolingly on the back.

"He's left me!" she cried, staring into the blue abyss of the heavens. "Tom's left me."

"Oh, Harry, we have to help her," Mione said, her coffee eyes stark with emotion.

"But she killed Sirius!" Harry snapped.

"Sirius?" Bella asked blankly, blinking in confusion.

"But how do we truly know she's on our side," Harry mused, the ebon spikes of his hair reflecting the sunlight.

"Harry can't you see she's upset!" Hermione snapped, her chocolate gaze full of reproach. Harry felt confused.

"Look," Bella said. "I have a Horcrux."

"Holy Cow!" Harry said, looking at the shining object she held up. It was a genuine Horcrux, one of the seven mystical artifacts Voldemort had imbued with part of his soul. The diary, locket, cup, and magical staff had already been destroyed, but this was one of the three that remained.

"I took it off the inferi and brought it to you as a peace offering," Bella exclaimed.

"Now I know you are telling the truth!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, his emerald eyes blazing out their courage. He turned to Mione, who met his leaf eyes with her own eyes of wood, a perfect alchemical mixture of woodland love. Harry gasped at the thought- how could he have thought of love in connection with Mione? He turned back to Bella.

"But why did you leave the DEs to begin with?" he said, not completely satisfied in spite of himself.

"The Dark Lord," sniffed Bella. "First he kept telling me to do awful things, like killing people and torturing them."

"But you've done that before!" Harry said in confusion.

"Huh?" Bellatrix asked. "Anyway, he recently left me, for that nasty little new tramp, and I broke down. I realized I hated everything he stood for, I loved muggleborns, and I wanted nothing to do with their evil life-hating ideology anymore!" Bella burst into tears. Hermione and Bellatrix had a hug.

At that moment Harry felt a lot more sympathy for Bellatrix than he did for Ginny, even though he still was not sure he trusted the former lady death Eater.

"Let's destroy the Horcrux!" he said, to put off the decision. Bella handed him the Horcrux, which took the form of a statuette of a young girl, done in gold. Harry knew it was real because it had the magical stamp of the mystical power of Slytherin on it, which was the exact shape of his scar. Harry placed it on the ground. The young girl looked a lot like Ginny.

He raised his wand and shouted "Reducto!" destroying the evil mystical artifact forever. Part of Voldemort's soul was utterly destroyed and far away part of Tom Riddle the evil dark Lord died. The sky went grey and swirled with clouds, flowers wilted and the chipmunks, squirrels and birds rushed for shelter. Flashes of lighting flashed on the horizon. A cold wind shot through the air with icy precision. Hermione was afraid and her chocolate eyes were wide with fear. She clutched Harry's arm for support and the two of them clung together. Harry felt safer with Mione close by him and once again he had that non-platonic feeling. This time he didn't quite ignore it. He knew something special was starting to develop between him and his Mione.

Then the storm was over and there was only a thin grey dust where the Horcrux was. The wind blew it away and the sun once more popped its cheerful face from behind a cloud. Harry felt a tangible sense of relief and turned around. Mione's fluffy cinnamon curls hit him in the face as she engulfed him in a massive hug. Her chocolate eyes met his leaf ones and for a few moments they shared a beautiful communication that needed no words. Then they turned back to Bellatrix.

"OK, we believe you now," Harry said. "Take your wand back, we'll destroy the next two Horcruxes together."

"Thank you for trusting me," Bella said, and Harry began to doubt she'd been the one who'd tortured the Longbottoms. Perhaps there had been a mistake.

Suddenly Mione gasped.

"Bella!" she said. "Do you know who killed the Weasleys? Did you hear about that before you left the DEs?"

"Yes," said Bella with a sniff. "I know who it was who did that awful crime."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Bellatrix lead Harry and Hermione to the edge of the Death Eater encampment, where Voldemort and his evil villains were plotting their reign of terror. The crouched in the bushes and watched carefully as the Death Eaters walked through the tents plotting evil things.

"Look!" Bella hissed, pointing to the center of the encampment. "There's Lord Voldemort!"

And then Harry saw the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his long eventful life. There was the Dark Lord, his shiny white head gleaming in the sun, and on his lap was a girl with red hair. It was Ginny.

"There's Voldemort's new tramp, Ginny," Bellatrix said angrily. "I hate her."

"I hate her too," Hermione said with a quiet anger.

"Ginny?" said Harry, confused beyond belief. "But why would Ginny be helping Voldemort?" He was revolted by the way his former girlfriend was gazing up at his worst enemy with a seductive expression.

"Let's use a long-distance listening charm so we can hear!" suggested Mione.

"Good idea Mione," Harry said. "You are the cleverest witch I know."

So they used a long-distance hearing charm to tune in the distant words of Tom and Ginny.

"I made the Potter Brat fall in love with me, my Lord," Ginny was simpering. "He didn't know I was alive before, but then he went crazy about me! I put all kinds of evil thoughts into his head like saying it was OK to be rude to Fleur and to crash into Zacharias Smith."

Voldemort cackled with evil laughter. "Well, done, my little snuggly-wuggly!" he said evilly. "You have done well to mine the Potter Brat of his greatest strength- the ability to feel compassion for others!"

Voldemort and Ginny laughed. It was hard to say who sounded the most evil.

"But my Lord," Ginny simpered. "My plan was nearly ruined by the Mudblood Harry calls Hermione. Her true and worthy love for the Potter Brat nearly ruined our perfect plan. But I managed to drug her into falling for my ugly older brother, and that distracted her for the time I needed!"

Mione gave a gasp and her chocolate eyes began to fill with regretful tears. Harry reached out and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Mione," he said gruffly. "I don't blame you. Love potions warp the mind. Look at what they made me fall in love with."

As he looked at Ginny he couldn't believe how ugly she really was. She looked like Merope with red hair. Maybe that was why Voldemort liked her. He supposed the vision of a pretty girl with dancing hair must have been a product of the love potion. He looked down at the horrified Mione beside him. By contrast, with her cinnamon ringlets and deep, soulful coffee eyes, Mione was the most beautiful witch in the Wizarding world, as well as the cleverest and the bravest.

"It is a shame you did not kill the Potter Brat at the wedding of the Weasel Clan, my dear," Voldemort said. "But you did well to kill your former family."

"I hated them," Ginny said evilly. "My brother was always controlling me and telling me not to go crazy with the boys. I made his death an extra painful one. The twins were always teasing me so I made their brains explode. I hated Fleur most of all so I put a spell on her to make her ugly then killed her."

"She's so evil," whispered Bellatrix.

Harry growled. "How could we have been fooled like this! She killed her own family! And she was after me at the time! By a lucky chance it was only Molly's chili dogs that saved me! Truly I am the Chosen One to be saved by badly cooked food!"

"We will punish her Harry," Mione said grimly, her chocolate eyes shining with fury so she looked like Albus Dumbledore in a bad mood. "For she is the one we set out to kill!"

"But you are no longer a Weasel, Ginnykins," Voldemort smirked. "You are now Mrs. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Bellatrix burst into tears. Hermione patted her reassuringly on the back. "Don't worry, Bella, he was evil."

"Let's find out what they're planning," Harry said heroically, though his stomach was churning in disgust at Ginny and he was wondering how he could ever have kissed that foul, diseased, evil mouth. Truly he would rather spend the night with Umbridge than that disgusting tramp.

"Now it's time for you to travel in time, polyjuice yourself into the traitor, Bellatrix, and torture the Longbottoms and kill Sirius Black!" Voldemort laughed evilly. "Everyone will blame Bella even though she's really quite nice!"

Harry gasped. He now understood everything. "It was Ginny!" he said angrily. "Ginny killed Sirius and drove Neville's parents insane! I'm so sorry I misjudged you Bella!"

And then Harry and Bellatrix fell into each other's arms, hugging and crying. Harry was worried Hermione would be jealous but a look at her face told him it was alright.

"Harry!" Mione said. "We stop Ginny going back in time and save Sirius and Neville's parents!"

"I agree Mione!" Harry said. "We can still save Sirius!"

"I'll go with you!" Bella said. The other two nodded.

As Ginny got up to step into the time machine the three of them rushed across the field, wands drawn to protect themselves from the Death Eaters.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix, Harry and Hermione raced across the field, their wands held high above their heads. The Death Eaters who were all standing around saw them and pulled out their wands, preparing to fight. Ginny was disappearing into the time machine.

"Hurry!" Harry shouted. "We have to stop her!"

The DEs sent a hale of curses raining on them. Mione gave a flick of her wand and immediately Wormtail and Lucien Malfoy fell down unconscious. More DEs came running out of the tents and Bellatrix put up a shield charm so they could run harmlessly through them. They saw Ginny get into the time machine and ran quickly but it was already too late and she had Disapparated.

"Hurry, Harry!" Mione cried. "WE can still make it! Bella do you know how to work this thing!"

Bella nodded and pushed the buttons and suddenly the three of them were zooming through space and time, leaving the Death Eaters and Voldemort behind. They could see planets and stars floating past. There was a dinosaur out the window. Harry and Mione gazed deeply into each other's eyes and drew strength from the presence of perfect love. They knew something had happened, they both knew, but somehow they were nervous of this tender flower of new love which had just blossomed.

Suddenly an evil cackling noise filled the air. They realized they were nearing the right time. "It's her!" Bella cried and pulled the brake. The time machine stopped and they were in the living room of the Longbottom house. There before them stood Ginny, polyjuiced into Bellatrix. She was torturing the Longbottoms!

"AAARRGHH!" screamed Harry going capslock. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU STUPID UGLY EVIL TRAMP!" He ran forward with his wand. Ginny looked around and quickly rushed away.

"It's too late!" Mione said, her chocolate eyes shimmering with tears. "They've already gone insane!" Bella and Mione were weeping over the Longbottoms.

"I went for prison for Ginny's crimes!" Bella wept. "And this sweet old couple are insane because of the evil weasel tramp!" Hermione sniffed.

"OH NO!" Harry said. "SHE'S GOING AFTER SIRIUS!"

"Hurry!" Bella cried, rushing for the time machine. They got in again and hurried through time and space, much faster this time. Harry and Mione held hands courageously as the stars and dinosaurs went passed, and Bella looked on, smiling in warm approval.

Then they burst out into the department of mysteries. Ginny in her Bellatrix form was dueling Sirius.

"How are we going to save him!" Harry shouted.

"Don't worry Harry!" said Hermione her chocolate eyes resolute. "I've got a plan! Just do exactly what I say!"

"OK!" said Harry. And then Harry, Mione and Bellatrix stood behind the veil as Sirius fell through it, and caught him from the other side and brought him back to the time machine. Harry could just see himself crying in Lupin's arms as he disappeared.

"We'll get Ginny," he said.

"Definitely." Mione said.

"Definitely." Bella said.

"What am I doing here?" Sirius said. Bella hugged him and said. "Don't worry it's me your favorite cousin. That wasn't really me just then it was an evil girl pretending to be me!"

"Bella!" Sirius said joyfully. "I knew you weren't really evil. And I knew because I love you!"

"I love you to Siri!" Bella said and they kissed.

Harry and Mione smiled at this beautiful display of love as the time machine raced back to the present to destroy Voldemort and Ginny. 


	6. Chapter 6

The time machine landed and the heroic trio of Harry, Hermione and Bellatrix leapt out along with Sirius Black! All four of them were brandishing their wands and looking about fiercely for Voldemort and Ginny, the evil twosome! The Death Eaters rushed up but Mione easily knocked out Lucien Malfoy and Wormtail and Angus Mac Nair with a simple Protean charm. Harry used Levicorpus and Bella used the stunning charm. Sirius used spells as well and the DEs fell back in defeat.

But then a figure with a great aura of evil began to walk across the field. Harry and Mione shivered as the figure approached- they could feel invisible red waves of hateful cruelty and unkindness radiating from that evil figure. Harry was sure it was Voldemort but when the figure got closer he realized to his horror and loathing who it really was. He could not believe he had ever kissed that disgusting, diseased mouth.

It was the Ginny Tramp. Harry could not believe, now that he was looking at her with eyes unclouded by Amorentia, how ugly she really was. She was foul and diseased. Her yellow teeth were broken and covered in green moss, and they stuck out at angels. Her bushy red hair looked like greasy wires the color of diseased blood. Her eyes were brown like his beloved Mione's, but Ginny's eyes were like dead nuts in that they had no warmth or light. They were just prisms of pure dead, stupid, ugly, evil. Freckles splattered her face like mud. There was a stench of pigs and sewage about her and her face bore and expression almost as stupid as it was evil. Harry felt hate and revulsion coursing through his veins. He had never seen anyone he had hated more than this vile tramp.

"Well!" Ginny laughed evilly. "If it isn't my love slave- the Boy Who Lived! Oh you are a fool, Harry Potter! You'd do anything for me- anything! You'd walk through fire, because you're my slave and you always will be!"

"NO!" Harry roared in capslock mode. "YOUR SPELL OVER ME IS BROKEN YOU EVIL BACKWOODS TRAMP! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS AGAIN YOU FILTHY, DISEASE-CARRYING-"

But then someone grabbed his arm and Harry turned around. Immediately the fury that had been coursing through his veins die away to be replaced by a pure feeling of calmness. He felt the only emotion that was stronger than his hate of Ginny. That is to say, his love of Hermione Jane Sophia Minerva Granger.

He stared into her beautiful eyes with his own leaf-colored ones. Those eyes had the strength of espresso coffee, the sweetness of hot chocolate and the spice and feistiness of a cinnamon bun. They were full of intelligence, wisdom, kindness, humor, love and gentleness. All of Mione's magical and marvelous personality could be summed up in that shimmering, sweet, glistening chocolate gaze streaming from those soft, thickly-lashed eyes. Then there was her hair, chocolate-brown and laced with bits of gold and red. It fell down her back like a chocolate waterfall, the soft curves beautiful and totally unlike Ginny's greasy scarecrow mop. Hermione was truly the most beautiful girl in the world as well as the kindest and cleverest.

Then, without thinking about it, Harry kissed her. A magical feeling of love spread throughout Harry and Mione and Bella and Siri smiled as they watched and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. The DEs and the evil Ginny shouted in terror and confusion and staggered back, shocked at this perfect display of alchemical love.

Suddenly, beams of light started shooting from Harry and Mione's lips! They shot around, pink and gold, and formed a magical cave of light. Some of them hit the Death Eaters, and Lucien Malfoy, Wormtail and the other DEs turned good, because they had been under the Imperius Curse the whole time! They looked around wildly, wondering where they were. They had been rescued from their lives of evil. Bellatrix smiled as her fellows had been rescued from their former bondage to the evil Voldemort and Ginny.

Ginny ran from the beings and hid in the shadows, terrified of Mione and Harry's perfect beautiful love, and also jealous. She screamed like a harpy, her hideously ugly face grimacing in the shadows. Harry smiled at her, not hating her any more but just feeling disgust and pity for the ugly, disgusting, inbred Weasel tramp.

But then Harry's smile turned to terror. For Voldemort had stepped out of the shadows. He was sneering.

"Your mother died to save you Potter brat!" he sneered. "But will your- ah- girlfriend do the same?"

"NOOO!" shouted Harry staring wildly at Mione who was clearly valiantly preparing herself for the sacrifice. He thought about how much he loved Mione and how hurt he would be if she died and how he would do anything for her. The light of his love blazed from his handsome face and his noble green grape eyes. His crystal glasses flashed. Hermione could not die! He loved her!

Without warning, a white beam shot from Harry's chest, a white lazer beam composed entirely of pure love! The beam hit Voldemort and destroyed him entirely into a heap of ash! Hermione cheered and Siri and Bella did a high five. All around the former death eaters were cheering and partying.

"NO NOT TOMMY!" screamed Ginny, rushing out of the shadows. Then she glared evilly at Harry and Mione. "OH who cares!" she snarled. "I can be Dark Lord instead! And you will never be the Hero who conquered the dark Lord, Potter, because I'm going to kill you!"

Hermione calmly pointed her wand at Ginny.

"Loveada Kedavra!" she intoned in a firm, brave voice. Ginny dropped down dead. Harry stared at Mione in amazement. She had turned the most evil spell into a tool of love! Surely she was the bravest and greatest witch of this or any other age! She would be more famous than Merlin someday! And he had the privilidge of being her boyfriend. He stepped over Ginny's corpse to kiss Mione again.

Harry and Mione kissed and they both knew in their hearts that no matter what worlds and marvels would come, no matter what lay ahead, their could never be, in any place or time, any greater magic than this.

THE END


End file.
